Pet He Ate My Heart
by KatMadison913
Summary: Jade Richardson, the goddaughter of Diamond Dallas Page, is a huge fan of the Rotunda/Windham Family ever since she can remember. Becoming a wrestler and a medical assistant of the trainers, love sparks between the Page girl and a certain Wyatt member. Something she has never thought it could happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Jade's POV*

*Seventeen years old almost Eighteen years Old*

My short, pale fingers wipes away the last of the fallen tears on my face. Recently I have lost my parents to murder and I just return to the ghostly home from the funeral.

I pull out the black hairband in my long dark brown hair, letting it completely fall just like how my mother had it. The home will be put up for sale within a few days so I can move in with my god family who's willing to help me out with my life.

A knock appears at the front door. I walk back over to it and answered it. It's my godfather, Diamond Dallas Page, my father's best friend ever since high school.

"Uncle Dallas," I called him by the name that I always call him since I was really young.

"Hey Jade," he says, feeling the same feeling. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

I allowed him in so he can feel the ghostly atmosphere.

"Your father is happy with you," he says softly, joining me in the lacking furniture living room.

"You really think so?" I asked softly.

"Yes he is. You're getting your life together at a young age. The college accepts you and you're starting medical assisting. Above all," he says with a smile, placing his large hands on my shoulders, "our training will be more so than usual."

"But what if WWE doesn't accept me?" I asked with a sigh, lowering my head. "With my medical issues and I know it was dad's dream to become a professional wrestler, I already know that they won't accept me."

"Now don't say that," DDP moves my face up to face him. "Don't let your medical conditions become an issue for becoming a wrestler. You're going to study in the medical field and you will know how to manage the conditions through training and building up the dream."

"I know, I just hope it won't be a problem."

"It won't be our precious little monster," he smiles to me.

I smiled back, knowing that I am something.

My whole life changed since that day. I move with my god family as planned and begin to attend school close by. Sure my episodes will come and go, but with Uncle Dallas's DDP Yoga joining more into my routine, it's getting better, but I need to monitor it.

As my birthday approaches, my mind was somewhere else. It's my first birthday with my parents and I'm officially becoming an adult. Brittany and Kimberly, my godsisters, wanted to do something for my birthday. Like something like a party which I am not a party person. I told them I just want a simple, quiet dinner with my favorite cupcakes. That's it. No presents, singing, nothing else.

The Tuesday before my birthday after my classes for the day, I received a call. I send it to voicemail because I didn't recognized the number, but it called again.

"Hello this is Jade Richardson, may I help you?" I answered it.

"Hello Miss Richardson," a rather familiar male voice speaks at the other end of the call.

"Who is this?" I asked, stopping in my tracks in my school hallway.

"I'm Paul Levesque aka Hunter from WWE," he says again.

"Is this really Triple H from WWE?"

"Yes it is. Your godfather Dallas Page told us that your birthday is on Saturday, am I correct?"

"Correct," I replied a little confused.

"How about you have an audition match as a birthday present from WWE?" it sounds like he was smiling on the other end of the line.

"For real Mr. Levesque?"

"For real Miss Richardson. How about two o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Oh sure, thank you," I said, a little surprised.

"You're welcome Miss Richardson. Have a nice day."

"You too."

When the call ended, I'm still surprised of getting a call from Triple H.

My phone rings again and this time it's a text from Uncle Dallas saying, 'Did you like your birthday present little monster? :)'

'You did this?' I texted back.

'Yes I did.'

'Thank you so much :).'

'You're very welcome.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Jade's POV*

*Saturday*

My hands are literally sweating from nervousness. I arrived here in the area for the audition yesterday from Atlanta, Georgia with Uncle Dallas. If I get this job as a wrestler, then I have to move here with my schooling credits move to a local college.

There's a few other people there as well auditioning for NXT, the lower roster before working up to the main roster. Better looking people both in appearance and how strong they look. I'm just a girl who looks out of place, possibly looking more like a fan than a newcomer wrestler. Black sweatpants that went down to below my knees with a black tanktop and black and gray running shoes. Also my long hair is up in a ponytail.

"Hello there," a male voice speaks next to me.

I turn to see a man around a little older than me with long dark hair and some features that looks familiar to me. He appears to be working out or auditioning as well.

"Are you speaking to me?" I asked shyly.

"Yes you," he chuckles.

"Oh hello," I greeted back smiling softly.

"Are you auditioning?"

"Yes I am. Are you a wrestler?" I asked and then realized, "Oh I'm sorry I don't have WWE Network or haven't seen an episode of NXT."

"It's alright, I'm Taylor Rotunda also known as Bo Dallas," he introduces himself with a smile, offering a hand to me.

"Rotunda? As in Mike Rotunda, Barry Windham, and others?" I asked with a bigger smile, accepting his handshake.

Bo chuckles again. "Sounds like I just met a huge fan of my family."

"Ever since I was a little girl. Oh I'm sorry my name is Jade Richardson, I'm Diamond Dallas Page's goddaughter," I smiled in a comfortable matter.

His eyes widen at the last part. "Really?"

"Yep."

My name has been called.

"Good luck," he smiles to me.

"Thank you," I smiled back before entering into the ring.

All eyes are on me as I and another person auditioning go against each other. My moves and skills are very similar to Uncle Dallas, but I always put my twist to it. I think everyone has the same thought of me of being trained by DDP himself, especially when I brought out the Diamond Cutter and the symbol. I just hope I get this as my career.

Soon my audition match is finished with both of us out of breath and sore. She smiles when I said make the best woman win and accepts my handshake.

"Hey Jade!" Bo calls for me when I begin to walk away.

"Oh hey Taylor," I greeted, turning to him.

"Your performance is impressive out there," he comments, smiling.

"Why thank you," I smiled back, "it's nothing really."

"Nothing? Jade, you are amazing it's like your channeling DDP himself."

I chuckled. "Yea, I just hope that I get into NXT."

"Well, if you do or not, I would like to hang out with you as a friend," his sentence surprises me gratefully.

"Really?" I asked, not hiding my surprised tone.

"And also if you like I can also train you as well," Bo smiles.

"I would like that very much," I smiled back.

The people hosting that auditions told all of us that they will connect us within a couple of weeks to see whether or not that we got the cut or not. That's when Bo gave me his number so we can talk and hang out.

That monday I enter my school a little earlier than expected so I can talk to my counselor. Hopefully she will understand.

"Hello is Deanna here?" I asked the lady at the front desk.

"Oh yes she is, please sign in and we'll call for you," she says.

"Thank you," I said, signing in before sitting down.

"Hey Jade," Deanna greets me with a smile a few minutes later.

"Hey Deanna," I smiled back, "you got a few minutes to talk?"

"Oh of course come in."

I followed her to her office and we sit down.

"I just did my audition on Saturday for NXT/WWE."

"Oh yes, have they called back yet?"

"No they haven't. They told me that they will connect back within a couple of weeks about it. I was wondering if I was about to join NXT, what will make of my credits be if I transfer to another school closer to NXT?"

"My cousin Robert works as a financial advisor at a college close to the NXT arena and he's willing to help out with everything being transferred to them."

"Really?"

"Yes," she smiles. "Everything will be the same as here, but it will be over there."

"Do they know about my medical conditions?"

"I mentioned to him about it and they just need some copies of your medical records like with us."

"Can I transfer the medical records to them?"

"Yes I'm willing to fax them to them."

"Anything else I need to do if I get the job?"

"Nothing that I know of now, but I will definitely tell once we get everything situated."

"Thank you so much," I smiled to her.

"You're very welcome," she smiles back.

I must say I'm going to miss the motherly figure burnette when I'm gone because I got the call a couple of weeks later saying that I am becoming a NXT wrestler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Two years later*

*Jade's POV*

Now twenty years old, the main roster has me as their new wrestler, which I'm debuting next week, and new medical assistant to the medical staff. My best friend Bo Dallas couldn't be happier for me. I guess I'm a fan favorite from NXT.

Midnight blue scrubs with a long sleeved black shirt underneath my top and white running shoes is the attire for my medical assistant. My long dark brown hair gets placed into a neat bun to keep it out of the way as natural looking makeup paints my face.

Usually I will be the one that the wrestlers go to for small things, but I also assist in major things with the main staff. Harry is my boss for my medical job. So he will help me out until I get a hang of things.

"Hey Jade," Harry greets me with a smile, "you're here early."

"I rather be early than on time, coffee?" I smiled to him, offering him his coffee.

"Oh yes please," he accepts it.

"So what's for today?"

"We are having a few people coming in. A couple of physicals which I'll take care of. You will be taking care of a few to check on their minor injuries, but you won't be clearing them."

"Understood. I'll have you to do the finalizations."

"Also we will also have walk ins possibly either from workout or matches."

"Yes Harry I'll get my station ready."

Most of the day was rather slow, but that's okay because I can help out with other things. I need to keep on walking to keep my circulation on point. Hopefully. By the end of my shift, Harry has told me there's a walk in patient that he wants me to take care of.

I enter into my station and immediately find myself getting lost in a pair of blue eyes. The owner of the eyes is mirroring my actions. He stares back almost stunned to see me. My cheeks grew a shade of pink as i stare back almost shyly.

"What brings you here today?" I asked, snapping out of it.

"My arms is hurting a little since last night," he answers, snapping out of it as well.

"Which arm?"

"My right."

My fingertips of my left hand glide against his tattooed arm just to see if it's bruised or something else. Base on his slight flinching and the tenderness, it must be bruised or he has overdone it.

"Windham. Windham Rotunda," he introduced himself.

I look up and smile to him, "Jade Richardson. Your brother is my best friend from NXT."

"So you're the girl that Taylor told us about," he chuckles a little.

"The one he's in love with or the fan of your family?" I smirked.

He smirks back.

"Well Mr. Rotunda, your arm appears to be nothing broken, but I'll have Harry to look at it further.'

"Thank you."

I tried to pull away to leave, but I couldn't. We look down to see him holding my hand rather lovely. The touch feels so natural and so right, but I had to pull away for my work. Slowly my hand moves on his hand so my fingertips lightly glide from his wrist to the tips of his fingers.

One last smile before leaving completely.

The next day, I have another busy day. Morning routine goes by as usual as breakfast and daily DDP Yoga joins as well. Morning shift surprisingly goes smoothly. Everything was going on a usual routine until my afternoon workout at the gym that everyone goes to. I'm wearing my two toned Jack Skellington leggings with a black and gray sports bra under my Jack and Sally tank top. Lastly, matching socks on my feet along with my black gray running shoes.

I begin to work out focusing on my cardio and strength. After some time, some of the girls offered me to do some practice in the ring. Everything is going amazing as I bring energy into the practice match. At the corners of my eyes, I can see the Wyatt Family entering the gym and I think they came closer to watch. I perform the Diamond Cutter on Brie Bella, ending our practice.

When I return to my rental car, there's a note with name written down in between the window and windshield wipers. 'You and I this Saturday at our next location. Movies and early dinner? - Windham (Bray's number)' was written down on the note.

A blush lightly dusts my face when I see his name. He's very handsome and the connection we had is indeed magical. I smile still blushing as I quickly text the number with, 'Hey it's Jade and I would love to :)'.

'Thank you and I'll pick you up :).' he replies back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Jade's POV*

Today Bray is taking me out. My morning routine goes by on schedule as I put on the hotel's bathrobe on my naked body. Another towel that I use to ring out my long dark brown hair and dry other areas.

My makeup is laid out on the table. The mirror shows me my reflection as I get ready. First my hair. Bray has always seen up my hair up, maybe I can make a ception by leaving my hair down and putting a red headband to my hair away from my face. I paint my face with my pale concealer and foundation first before applying black eyeliner around my eyes into small double wings. Dark brown eyeshadows meets in a fade shade under my eyes and above.

I place on some dark reddish brown lipstick on my small, yet full lips before putting on some jewelry. Small, black earrings pierced my ears. My old lacey choker wraps around my neck. Man I really need to get a new one.

Soon my undergarments cover the nessorcity areas of my body. Black leggings molds to the shape of my lower body. I put on a black spaghetti strap top and a black and red plaid skirt went down above my knees. Two belts wrap around my small waist. My purse crosses my torso and hangs over my left hip.

There's a knock at the door when I just put on my ankle boots. I take a deep breath and put on my watch on my left hand before answering the door.

On the other side of the door stands BRay wearing some dark colored jeans and a black shirt and some sneakers.

Our eyes meet again in the romantic stare, but this time we have smiles.

"Hey Jade," he greets me, "ready to go?"

"Yes I am," I answered, locking up the hotel room. "What movie are we watching?" I asked as we walk towards the parking lot.

"It's a surprise," he smirks.

"Of course," I chuckled.

He opens the passenger door for me which I happily accept.

The car ride takes us to the local movie theater that is connected to a shopping mall.

"Alright since we are here, why don't you pick out the movie?" he smiles to me.

"Windham are you sure?" I asked concerned. "What if I pick something you don't like?"

"I will be fine with whatever you choose," he assures me.

"Okay," I give in with a smile.

When we got to the ticket box, I asked for two tickets for Monster University at an upcoming time. Bray for it and hands me the tickets.

"I had a feeling you would pick that one," he chuckles.

"Hey I can't help it!" I giggled a little. "Monsters Inc. was my favorite movie since I was a little girl."

He smiles and offers for some snacks. Which I am okay with. Just like before he let's me pick out the snacks. I asked it it okay for a blue raspberry slushie nicely and Bray allows me. In fact, he orders a large one so we can share it. I smiled softly, accepting the offer.

We choice the seats in a far corner on the top row. Bray moves the armchair between us so we are a little closer. A light blush keeps on appearing on my face when I think about being this close to the older Rotunda brother.

Soon the movie starts and the room goes dark. Whenever one of us would like some of the slushie, our fingers will touch either on top of each other or lacing together. Once we touch, our eyes met in a familiar romantic glance. Each time we will slightly lean in closer and closer.

At some point of the movie, I place my head on his shoulder with a soft smile. My other hand moves closer to his arm next to my face. He didn't seem startled or anything, in fact, he moves his head to look down to me. I can feel my hand between us gets a lovely touch of his hand as Bray places his head against my head.

"Thank you so much for the movie," I smiled to him when we exist the movie theater.

"You're very welcome Jade," he smiles back. "You hungry?"

"Yes please Windham."

Our hands meet once more as we head towards where the food court and few restaurants here at the mall. I was kind of hoping of going to the food court since I need to walk around for my circulation, but Bray has other plans. He takes us to one of the few sit down restaurants here. So I smiled, not wanting to show any discomfort to him.

When I sit down, I immediately make sure that I am locking my legs similar to my daily DDP Yoga. My heart will mostly skip a few beats, but I am not feeling faint or anything so I should be fine.

Throughout the dinner, he and I got to know each other more while he allows me to choose whatever I want. My medical conditions are purposely not spoken because I wasn't comfortable to speak about them as of yet.

"Thank you Windham," I smiled to him again when he walks me back to my hotel room. "I had a lot of fun today."

"You're welcome Jade," he smiles back. "So did I." Then he kisses my cheek, catching off guard. "See you tomorrow?"

"For sure," I smiled blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Jade's POV*

My remix of _Diamond in the Rough_ blasts through the speakers and everyone cheers when they see my name across the large screen.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia….she's the goddaughter of Diamond Dallas Page….Jade Page!"

I smiled big and wide appearing out to the stage. My ring gear is similar to Uncle Dallas's old ring gear. Black leather pants with JP initials down my legs with white lighting. A crop top in black and white lightning under a black leather vest with JP initials on my back and the lightning. Lastly my boots are matching black with the tape around my hands and fingers.

My long hair flies behind me as I head down to the ring with slapping hands with the fans. I get onto the one of the turnbuckles, giving everyone the Diamond Symbol and Bang!

"And her opponent….from Calgary, Alberta, Canada….Natalya!"

Her music blasts with the building as I smiled and clapped for good sportsmanship. She smiles to me, knowing that this is going to be a one hell of a match.

We shake hands in respect before circling each other. She makes the first move by pushing me back which I use the ropes behind to give her a kick, but she grabs my foot. I was quicker. I turn to one side to stand on my hands to kick the side of her head with my other foot. The impact caused her to go down which I pinned her, but only got two.

A good solid five minutes of us giving everything we got. It feels like she's channeling her family members while I was channeling DDP and everyone is chanting 'This is awesome!'

"You're doing good," Natalya whispers to me when we lock arms.

"Thank you, but not as good as you," I whispered back.

She gets us into a move leaving us on the mat, heavy breathing. The ref begins to count.

By the count to four, sudden images and music plays. I look up, trying to get up, and see the three members of the Wyatt Family there at ringside. Luke and Erick are standing while wearing the sheep masks. Bray is sitting down in the rocking chair watching the match with that grin on his handsome face.

They weren't scheduled to be out so I am really confused of why they are here. I managed to get back up on feet with the help of the ropes before the count to eight. Natalya gets back up as well.

A few minutes later, I give her the Diamond Cutter and I pin her. Everyone chants, "1, 2, 3!"

"Your winner….Jade Page!"

I got on one knees to hear the cheers and screams mix with my music. THe ref raises my hand in victory when I stand on my feet. Luke and Erick claps, joining in the excitement while Bray laughs his famous laugh.

A smirk tugs on my lips when I turn to the family. My fingertips touch together into the diamond symbol.

By the end of the night, music lays through my earplugs as I walk down the hallway with my stuff. Screams and music is always a beautiful mixture. At some point of my walk towards outside, I couldn't help, but notice that I'm being followed/watched.

My feet stops dead in their tracks and i gently pull out the earplugs.

"Something to say gentlemen?" I smirked, knowing who's behind me.

"You are something Miss Richardson," Bray speaks with a laugh.

I paused the music before turning around to face the Wyatt Family. They are wearing their street clothing, but they're acting like how they are in the ring.

"When one is slowly being pushed away by everyone around them without releasing," I begin, "the individual goes by their own rules and ways."

The three just looks at me confused, concerned, and worried.

"I am thankful for everything in my life, but I do everything in my own way."

"Most impressive," Erick says with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Channeling the Master of the Diamond," Luke adds in.

"So the many years of Uncle Dallas's training is paying off?" I giggled a little.

Bray blushes a little behind his facial hair. "Can we give you a ride back to the hotel?" he asked me which Luke and Erick agrees.

I pause for a moment to pretend think before smiling to them, "I would like that very much."

All three of them smiles, taking me towards the parking lot. Bray makes sure that I get the passenger seat while he has the wheel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Jade's POV*

My flight for the next location appears to be late tonight. So I am packing up my stuff right now. While packing up, the sounds of my phone rings catching my attention. I look at the Caller ID and Creative is staring back at me.

"Hello?" I answered, putting it on speaker.

"Good evening Miss Richardson," one of the members answers. "How are you this evening?" he asked.

"I am doing good, I'm currently packing up for the flight tonight. How are you?"

"I'm doing. Listen, you will be in a storyline with Windham, Jon, and Joseph."

Jade Page is a storyline with the Wyatt Family huh?

"Alright, is there anything specific you want in the storyline?" I asked, zipping everything together.

"Nothing too specific, just you becoming an official member."

"I understand and thank you. Anything else?"

"There's nothing else."

"Alright thank you so much. Have a nice night."

"You too and goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sometimes Creative will allow the superstars and divas do some ideas within the storyline. So when I hear that they want anything specific ideas my mind immediately think about ideas, hopefully everyone will like it.

A knock appears at the door. Must be the Wyatts. When they offered to take me, back to the hotel, Erick actually asked if I can hang out with them which I'm cool with since I am already hanging out with Bray.

"Hey guys," I greeted with a smile when I see them.

"Hey Jade," they greeted with smiles.

"Ready to go?" Bray asked.

"Yes I am."

We all check out of the hotel and head towards the airport.

Bray and I are in one row while Luke and Erick are sitting in the row next to us. My seat is next to the window since I always love to look out while traveling.

"Did Creative tell you the new storyline Jade?" Erick asks.

"Yes they did," I smiled. "Everyone enjoys the little segment that we did and I guess the fans want to see more of it."

"Come to think of it," Luke speaks, thinking, "they did say that they didn't want anything specific right?"

"That's true," Bray adds in, "so I guess we have something to make it good."

"I already have ideas in mind," I said, having them look at me amazed. "But of course I'm not going to say anything," I chuckled with a smirk.

"You really are something else little lamb," Bray smirks.

*Later*

*No One's POV*

At some point of the plane ride, most of the people are sleeping getting some rest. Bray feels something on his shoulder. He looks down to see his crush sleeping peacefully against his arm. Once again, neither of them notice them lacing their fingers together.

He smiles softly down to the beautiful lamb next to him. Soon he presses his head against hers, falling into a peaceful sleep.

*Monday Night Raw*  
*Jade's POV*

My opponent for the night is Amethyst Bones, the only female in the Shield and I am scheduled to win. She's already in the ring, waiting for me. Roman is rubbing her sheer covered shoulders, warming her up.

The bell rings and we go out of it. Amethyst is tougher than I expected since the guys have been training her, but she didn't expect me to be tough as well. Thanks to the Wyatt Family. One move got us on the mat almost knocked out.

Seth, Roman, and Dean are at the corner that she's at, checking to make sure. Suddenly the lights go out for a second before images scatter around. Soon the lights turn back on and standing at my ringside the Wyatt Family. Everyone goes crazy because of the current storyline between the Wyatts and the Shield. Maybe it is time for the next level.

Laughter of a female echos my head. I am acting confused, trying to find the source of the laughter while holding my head on my knees.

"Jade, are you alright?" Amethyst asked, worried for me, kneeling down to me.

"Play along," I whisper softly to her, making sure that my face is out of scene.

She seems to understand what is happening.

Suddenly, anger boils in my blood and I lash out on the Bones girl pinning her down on the mat growling at her like an animal. Amethyst struggles to get free, but I wouldn't let her. The ref tells me to get off of her, so I did, but he can tell that something is wrong with me. Everyone can tell. My hands are curled like claws and my face show pure anger.

I slowly stood on my feet, with my claws behind my back, glaring down at the weak female at my feet. Then my eyes closed for a few moments while walking towards the ropes behind me. I place my claws on the top rope and lean back as far as I can grinning evilly at Amethyst. She shows pure fear in her face while on the matt by her hands lifting her up.

My claws get on the matt as I spiderwalk closer to the middle of the matt. Everyone is freaking out about me mickening Bray's actions, but the Wyatts know exactly what's going on. Bray laughs loudly into the air. I turn around back on my claws and knees to pull my opponent into Sister Abigail. That's when I begin to freak out what just happened and completely confused and scared of what happened.

Amethyst lays almost lifeless on the matt at my feet. I confusingly pin her for the win.

"Your winner…..Jade Page!"

Backstage, I asked Amethyst, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I am okay," she smiles. "That was pretty good what you did out there."

"Thank you," I smiled back, feeling relaxed.

"Hey Miriam!" Seth calls for her at the end of the hallway.

"I must be leaving now, great match," she smiles again to me before heading back to her boys.

"Well, well, well," Bray speaks in his character as Luke and Erick circles me. "Channeling Sister Abigail are we?" he smirks.

"Maybe if I was," I smirked with a dark chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Jade's POV*

*A few weeks later*

Everything has been going perfect! The fans love the continuous storyline, especially when the Wyatt Family are always 'stalking' me and Sister Abigail channeling through me.

I am at the curtain waiting for my music to play for my match against Brie Bella.

"Hey Jade," Bray appears before me, wearing his ring gear.

"Oh hey Windham," I smiled to him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," he smiles back. "I wanna wish you luck for tonight."

"Even though I am scheduled to lose?" I giggled a little.

He joins in the laughter, then looks serious. "Listen, Jade there's something I have been meaning to ask you for a while now."

"What is it Windham?" I asked, curiously.

"Ever since we first met I feel like something between us-" he begins, but gets interrupted by my music.

I give him an apologetic look before appearing out to the fans.

*End of the Match*

Brie pins me for the win. Her music plays as she gets her hand raised in victory. I am rolling out to my side, trying to keep it together for it was brutal match and also I feel I am going to pass out. Literally. My condition is acting up, dammit!

Visions appear and darkness surround us. Then the visions appear again and the light surrounds us now. I look around through the dark spots and recognized the boots in front of me. They are all three members of the Wyatt Family.

Bray picks my body bridal style and we disappear. The next thing I knew, my back is on cold floor and my legs are being supported up on Luke's shoulder. Erick's cooling my face and neck with a wet washcloth.

"Are you alright little lamb?" Bray asks worriedly.

"I-I think so," I said quietly.

"What just happened?" Erick says the one question that is on their minds.

I was silent for a few moments. Luke gently places my feet down and Erick helps me sit up, leaning his chest.

"I've been dealing a medical condition since I was a little girl," the words keep on appearing out of my mouth. "My blood circulation is weak so I have problems with being light headed, headaches, dizzy spells, and passing out episodes." They grew silent possibly stunned of what I am saying. "Even though I am medically cleared to become a wrestler so I can live my father's dream, I need to be careful and that was a brutal match."

""Does anyone else now?" Luke asked.

"The trainors and the company knows, but many of the superstars and divas don't know because it's a sensitive subject."

Suddenly I feel a rush of emotions. My hands cover my face as I cry my eyes out.

"Jade," Bray says softly, pulling me into a very comfortable embrace.

Luke and Erick joins in the embrace and actually I feel so….safe and protected. Sure I feel this with everyone back at home, but with the Wyatt Family, it feels stronger. Especially with Bray.

*Later*

Silk black pants and matching tank top clothed tiring body. I am laying on my shared hotel bed looking through stuff on my laptop. Another long, stressful day and I don't know I should be happy or not because I reveal something so personal.

"Jade?" Bray asked softly, joining me on the bed.

"Windham?" I replied, closing the laptop.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess so," I answered with a sigh, putting it away. "Taylor and Sara know about it after six months of being best friends with them," I said. "I'm so sorry for not telling you."

"Hey now," he says softly, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "There's no need to apologize. I know that medical conditions are not easy to talk about...that was brave for you to share it with us."

"Really?" I asked, hugging him back.

"Yea," he runs his fingers in my hair. "You're not alone Jade. We can protect you and help you both inside and outside of the ring."

I blushed smiling softly.

A small silence came a bond us. "Precious lamb," he speaks, being in character. "Tension surrounds you."

I didn't speak a word and pulling away from him a little, nervously run my fingers in a strand of my long hair.

"Don't be frighten," he laughs his famous laugh.

"I'm not frighten of you," I speak rather softly, lowering my head with my eyes closed and still running my fingers in the strand.

"You must be frighten of something." he shift his body to lay behind me. "Speak to me little lamb," he whispers close to my ear. "What do you fear the most?" Bray wraps an arm around my stomach. "Tell me!"

"The light," I finally admitted.

"Why the light?"

"Because it threatens and hurts me. Everyone who are with the light looks down on me. I will never be good enough. I'm weak, useless, and above all I am not the best."

"Now, now," he says softly, gently takes one of my hands with his free hand still with some of my hand hair. "Don't listen to them." My eyes look to the other side to see our hands together with my hair in between them. "They don't care about you like I do." His fingers laced with mine and hair. "You are strong, important, and the best. You don't need the light. The darkness welcomes you little lamb."

I turn to face him, lacing my fingers with his."

"Jade, I'm in love with you," his confession makes me blush as my free hand holds his arm on my stomach. "Ever since I first met you."

"Bray," I speak feeling so touched.

"Will you join the Wyatt Family lamb?" he asked instance, yet softly. "Allow us to protect you from everything and anything in our paths. Also be my queen."

"Yes," I breathed. "You ate my heart ever since we first met."

He leans in to kiss my lips as I kiss him back. We let go of our hands and wrap around our arms around each other. Bray pulls me closer to him before pinning me down on my back. We breath through our noses. Our lips move in sync.

"Your body still feel instance," he whispers softly against my lips.

"No one has ever touch me like you do," I admitted shyly. "Please be gentle."

"I promise, but once you are more comfortable, I'll go a little more."

Our lips meet again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*No One's POV*

Bray awakes from a very peaceful sleep. His blue eyes open to see his dark brunette beauty and smiles softly. Jade sleeps like a baby lamb next to it's master. As she sleeps, he studies every detail of her face.

Her long dark brown hair frames around the pale oval face. Cheeks full, keeping her youthful beauty younger than she really is. Thin, dark eyebrows with an arch always clean and proper above the pale eyelids that hides away the gorgeous matching dark brown eyes. Big and doe like. Long dark eyelashes naturally curl up a little without mascara. Slender bridge of her small nose with a slight point.

Gosh he's one lucky man. Bray leans in forward to kiss her slightly wide forehead lovely for a few moments. Last night was the best night he had in a long time. He has finally claim her as his own.

Jade stirs in her sleep, slowly waking up. Her eyelids slowly reveal the pretty dark eyes. She looks up to see her lover's eyes. A small, sleepy smile curls on her small lips.

"Did you sleep well my precious lamb?" Bray smiles back down to her.

"Yes I did," she answers in a soft tone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes Jade I did." He leans down to press his lips around her lips.

She happily returns and runs her fingers in his dark hair.

"Since we have a day off," Bray says once they gently and slowly pull away, "you wanna go out and spend the day together?" he smiles to her.

"I would love to Windham," she smiles back. "Should I wear a dress?"

"Whatever you like Jade."

Jade gives her lover one last kiss before beginning her morning routine. Bray joins with her, making a new morning routine. First DDP yoga then getting ready for the day.

Once Bray is done with getting dressed, he is stunned to see what Jade looks like. She's on the bed on with her stomach looking through her phone wearing a red and black plaid dress that went down to her mid thigh of her usual black leggings. Buckled straps criss cross on her pale back as her long hair flows to the side. Black combat boots are on her feet and her gothic makeup makes her eyes darker. Her old earrings and choker are on her to complete the look.

"You're so beautiful," he says with a smile, leaning towards her face and kneeling in front of her.

"You're so handsome," she smiles back, placing her phone away so she can meet halfway in a kiss.

"Wanna go out shopping?" Bray asked.

"Shopping for what?"

"You were thinking about getting new earrings and a choker were you?"

"It's from one of my favorite stores that I am not sure if the local mall here has the store," I explained.

"What's the store called?"

"It's called Hot Topic. Sometimes I don't see Hot Topic in some malls."

"There's one way to find out," he smirks.

Jade chuckles a little. "Get we also get some brunch as well?"

"Of course."

Bray takes Jade out to the rental car and being a gentleman towards her. Like opening the passenger door for her. She smiles, liking the behavior.

The local mall is about ten minutes away from the hotel. Also with the walking throughout the mall, that will help out with the exercise especially with the leg work outs.

Immediately when they enter in, Jade quickly looks through for a map and she did. Bray follows her. Her eyes quickly went through each of the lists of where to find the store.

"It's a little ways towards the food court on our left," she says to him with a smile.

"You are a good reader," he chuckles.

She chuckles as well.

They hold hands and they went to do Hot Topic. Familiar music blasts through the speakers as the familiar sights of merchandise greets the smiling lamb.

"How much is it okay to buy the choker?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it," Bray assures her with a smile.

"Okay," she smiles, letting it go.

She leads him to the chokers and pick out a few for him to decide. They all were good on her, but only two stood out. A black ribbon choker with a silver chain and a heart shaped locket and a simple red velvet choker. Bray pays them both with the help of Jade's card.

A huge smile appears on her face when they get the chokers in the bag. They enjoy some lunch at the food court where Jade places the red choker on. It actually fits around her neck.

"Thanks for the gifts," she smiles to him.

"You're welcome precious lamb," he smiles back and pulls her into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*No One's POV*

Tonight has a match between the Wyatt Family and Jade Page vs. Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, CM Punk, and Alicia Fox. No one knows what is going to happen especially since the past couple weeks Jade has been acting weird backstage.

Once everyone is at the ring, her theme song plays, but she didn't appear. Confusion spread through the building. Her music is plays again and nothing.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcement speaks, "due to Jade PAge's absence, this match will be the Wyatt Family v.s. Dolph Ziggler, John Cena, and CM Punk."

Alicia simply shrugs and joins at the announcement table. The bell rings with having Punk and Erick starting. In the back of the members of the Wyatt Family's minds, they are wondering where the Page girl is. Especially for Bray. Wondering where his beloved is.

Everything's going great until a war break out. Unknown to everyone, Alicia Fox has a plan in mind that involves with Jade. A smirk curl on her fact at a split second when the lights go out with the images.

Images go off again after a couple of minutes. Lights lite again and shock spreads through the WWE universe. Alicia's body laying lifeless in the middle of the ring at the feet of a mysterious female.

She's standing up straight, wearing a long sleeved black and blood red striped shirt, black above the knee skirt over sheer black tights, and matching ankle length blood red boots. There's a Wyatt Family lamb mask covering the female's face, but the long dark brown hair in a low ponytail is familiar.

One of her claws remove the mask from the left side of her jaw and rise up. It's Jade Page! Her makeup is different like brownish red smokey look with black eyeliner, matching her outfit. The Wyatt Family is more stunned then everyone else.

Jade grabs Alicia's hair to take her up to her feet and puts her through Sister Abigail! She roughly pushes her away while still on her knees. Their opponents run away out of fear as the Wyatt Family get into the ring, looking at her really surprised.

A microphone is offered to Jade so she can explain what's going on. "Bray, Luke, Erick," the female speaks, looking at the larger men. "Sister Abigail has been talking to me," her response shocked everyone, but the three guys released what is happening. "At first it was her laughter and I try to fight it off for a couple of weeks. Then she starts to speak words. I didn't know why she wants me….but now I know."

Bray and Jade lock eyes for a few moments before she kneels down on both knees. Her head is bowed lowly as she speaks again, "Bray Wyatt, please accept me as your own. Please accept my own self. Sister Abigail knew that you are meant to be my master as I am meant to be your servant."

He's smiling wide, seeing his love asking to be in his family in front of everyone. She raises her head up with her eyes big and wide in wonder. Bray extends his hand out to her for the mic.

"Jade, we are awfully fond of you for a long time. Not just your performance, but also…..your beauty." Some of the fans awwwed. "Now arise my precious lamb." Bray then offers his hand to her.

Which Jade accepts.

Their music plays as they pose for everyone with Jade joining in with the lamb mask on her face and the diamond symbol form with her hands.

*Backstage*

"Precious lamb," Bray grins with a laugh, rocking in his chair with Luke and Erick at his sides. "Welcome to the Wyatt Family."

"Welcome," Luke and Erick greets her.

She smiles big and wide. "Sister Abigail knows everything doesn't she?"

"Oh yes she does."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Jade's POV*

I am back working with the trainers this morning before my afternoon workout. My thirty minute lunch break comes when I receive a video call from my best friend from NXT Bo Dallas.

"Hey Taylor," I greeted with a smile once I see his face on the screen. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, how are you?"

"Same here. The usual work schedule of being a wrestler and medical assistant."

"I'm still surprised that you managed to do all of it."

"Well I'm on a strict schedule, thanks for the gift by the way," I smiled.

"Oh you're very welcome," he smiles.

"It's simple just like me."

"Yes. Sorry I have to get back to work out now."

"I understand. See yea."

"See yea."

A familiar pair of strong, tattooed arms wrap themselves around, making me giggle.

"You found me," I smiled.

"Of course I did precious lamb," he chuckles. "The master always find his lamb," Bray jokes, giving me a kiss on the lips before sitting next to me. "What were you and my brother talking about?"

"Oh, he had a minute to spar before returning to his daily workout," I answered, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Yea it's hard to spend time with my real brother sometimes."

"Especially when you're missing someone." I thought about my godfamily. My head bows in sadness.

Bray notices this and gently places his hand against my cheek, making me face him. His face leans in to press his lips against mine. I kiss him back, enjoying th ticklish strands of his facial hair around my lips. Bray always know how to make me happy.

"How about this," he speaks with a smile, still very close to me, "tomorrow night after our interview and meet and greet, let's have a nice date night for ourselves?"

"What should I wear?" I asked, smiling.

"Hmm," he hums, pretending to think as he gently plays with my long sleeve. "A dress will do."

"Is that what my master wants?"

"That's what I want lamb."

*Next Day*

My day off from being a medical assistant is one busy day. Interviews in the morning while having a meet and greet in the afternoon. I'm a little worried for my condition because I will be in one place for a while at a time.

At least I get to see the children. They always put a smile on my face. Everything was going great until I feel my head start to feel lightheaded. Oh no! Great, I need to step away for a moment, but I couldn't because I have another ten minutes here.

Many pictures, signing autographs, finally I can go. With a smile, I leave the location so I can take a deep breath of relieve.

My phone rings in a text message. It's from my amazing boyfriend. 'I'm going to pick you up at sunset,' he texts me with a couple of hearts. I look up to see that the sun's approaching towards its setting. Good thing the hotel is just down the street of the location.

As soon as I arrived to the hotel, I take a shower and place my outfit for tonight. A long sleeved velvet red dress with black sheer tights and low heeled black boots. Makeup paints my face and I barely place on my red choker to complete the look when there's a knock at the door.

I open the door to see my very handsome boyfriend. He's wearing casual fancy clothing in dark colors.

"Is red your favorite color or something?" he smirks, seeing red again.

"Sister Abigail told me to wear the color of blood," I smirked, keeping in character, "but I can wear other colors."

"Well you're beautiful no matter what," he smiles, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you," I blush a little.

"You're welcome Jade, now shall we?" he offers his arm with a smile.

"We shall," I smiled, accepting it.

Bray sets like a gentleman like he always does. Everytime he becomes gentleman in different ways, I become more and more in love with him. Both as the leader of the Wyatt Family and a member of the wrestling family that I grew up watching and idolizing.

When we arrived to the location, my eyes widen in glee. It's the local cemetery!

"Windham!" I smiled, happily.

"Jade, as for this date," he smiles back, "we are going to be in character," his character Bray comes out.

"Master," I feel so touched, letting out my character.

"Come my precious lamb."

Bray escorts me to the cemetery which we walked to the building where the funerals are held and countless display of people's ashes. I am stunned of it's beauty. Marble white among the light tan colored walls and floor with hints of silver and black.

"Bray, this is so pretty," I am in awe of everything.

"Not as pretty as you lamb," he chuckles darkly.

My master gently takes my hands and lead me to where usually a coffin will be at in front of the rows of benches.

"Maybe when the time is right," he holds my hands lovely, "we can have our closest family members and friends with us to see you and I bond our love for all of eternity."

"With my god sisters and Sara as my maids of honor?" I smiled, feeling misty a little.

"And the guys and Taylor be my best men."

"You really think there will be a marriage in our future?" I asked surprised.

"Yes and a coupel of our own lambs running around," he laughs his Bray Wyatt laugh.

"Oh Bray!" I'm in awe of how thoughtful he is.

Then he gets serious, looks deep within my eyes. "Run Jade Page," Bray speaks in his dark tone. "Run with my precious lamb."

"I'll never stop running master," I speak in my mysterious, seductive tone that i know that he loves when we are in character.

Bray simple looks at me with love in his eyes while placing his hand on my cheek. We lean in for the most compassionate kiss we have ever experienced.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*No One's POV*

Jade is teaching another section of DDP Yoga with the three members of the Wyatt Family. Everything was going good until she feels her head becoming lightheaded once again. Thankfully, the guys knows what to do.

Luke lays the Wyatt lamb on her small back while Erick cools her head, face, and neck with a wet washcloth. Bray holds her legs up so the blood can go back through his beloved's body. Jade closes her eyes to focus on her bloodflow.

"Thank you," she says at last, softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's okay," Erick smiles small.

It's always hard to see Bray's little, precious lamb going through an episode of her medical condition. Even the fear of losing her forever will appear gratefully. He doesn't know what he will do if that nightmare becomes a reality.

Later that day, Bray texts Jade asking if she wants to go for a swim. He did some research earlier and he wanted to show how much he truly cares for the little DDP inspired wrestler.

"What time?" she texts back, thinking about the usual time.

"Our usual time at sunset," he texts, confirming her thought.

"Just as I thought," she also sends a winking text.

"You know me too well lamb," he sends the same winking text.

"Every lamb know their master very well."

That got to him perfectly. A smile curls big and wide on his facial hair covered face. The master and lamb is perfect for Bray and Jade, both outside and inside.

He gets ready in his swimming trunks and a T-Shirt before heading heading to his girlfriend's room just down the hall. A towel is over his shoulder as no sandals are on his feet.

Usual knocks appear on her door and he waits for a few minutes before getting an answer. Eyes meet just like how they first meet, but this time he sees his love in a different way once again.

The love of his life is wearing a black swimsuit. A simple, one piece. Some gothic sandals are on her pale feet. Jade shows off her pale skin more in public than just when they are together. In her arm holds a black towel for her own.

"Hello Windham," she greets shyly about the amount of skin she's showing.

"Jade," he smiles down to the petite female. "You're so cute when you are shy."

That comment makes her blush darker.

"Ready to go?" he smiles more, offering his hand.

"Yes," she smiles, accepting it.

Bray and Jade walk towards the pool area where there is no one there which is perfect for them. Their stuff are at two pool chairs next to each other as he takes her to the pool for the swim.

Jade shivers at the coldness of the water, but with her boyfriend, she feels warm all of a sudden. Especially when he holds when they are close to the deep end.

All of their stress from working with WWE, her medical condition, and everything else around them finally swim away when they enjoy the stars coming out for the night and tonight's moon is the beautiful full moon. Jade and Bray enters into the hot tub where the warm water helps perfectly for her circulation.

"The stars and the moon are so beautiful," Jade comments, looking up at them.

"Not as beautiful as you Jade," Bray comments smiling softly, looking just at the gothic beauty across from him.

She chuckles, blushing a little.

Jade then swims over to her handsome boyfriend to staddle him. Her arms are around his neck as they kiss each other. His facial hair makes her giggle because it is tickling her blushing face. Bray's arms are around his precious lamb under the water, moaning at the touch of her fingers in his long hair.

"I love you Jade," he says with a smile, when the kiss ended.

"I love you too Windham," she smiles back. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my little lamb."


End file.
